The Editor and his Writer
by 29thcarnival
Summary: Shizuo Hewajima is a famous writer, his books selling millions, making it tops in all the charts, and having fans of all ages around the world. But Shziuo refuses to show his face to anyone and Celty, his publicist, doesn't know what to do. Shinra dicides to get Shizuo an exqually successful editor and literary agent, Izaya Orihara. Will he be able to get Shizuo to step outside?
1. Chapter 1

Shinra stumbles back as the door slams in his face.

"Celty?"

"This is the 9th time he didn't come, Shinra! I really don't want to push him and I understand that it's not his thing to talk to people but it's really important for his fans to meet him at least once!" She says, trying not to wine. "He's so kind and he really, really tries to come, I know this- but- but- I keep making plans and he never-". Celty stops and sighs. She looks at the closed door and shakes her head. None of this is Shinra's fault, he's not a publicist, he doesn't have anything to do with this. She moves to the door. "Shinra I'm sor-" she starts.

"-when is the next signing?" Shinra interrupts. He's been quite the whole time. Celty pauses.

"Why?"

"Because...because I promise you... he'll be there Celty." Shinra's voice is firm. A few moments pass in silence. Celty smiles and rests her forehead on the door. This is the man who stood by her when she was headless, comforted her when, to her, everything was hopeless. He stood by when she's being difficult and had his heart broken numerous times while she was recovering her memories and was falling apart. He is her husband and he loves her. Celty long let go of the doubt that Shinra wouldn't try to do anything for her. He loves her and she loves him.

There's a click and the door opens. Shinra smiles and chuckles, she hits him and he hugs her.

"I promise he'll be there." Shinra whispered into her hair.

"You don't have to do that."

"I'll talk his brother," Shinra continues

"Kasuka?"

"Ya and we'll figure something out, so don't stress over it...Alright?" Celty doesn't answer. Shinra hits her shoulder playfully. "And Shizuo wouldn't be happy to hear that your nerves are in a mess because of him. You're one of his friends." She sighs, smiling and nods. Her bad mood completely gone.

Shinra turns on the T.V while Celty goes into the kitchen and starts preparing dinner. Something or another is on and he hears Celty saying to higher the volume since she is following the show. Shinra distractingly presses the arrow.

-how I'm going to keep this promise? He thinks.

Glancing at his phone he sighs and dials a number.

"Hello"

"Hey Izaya..." Shinra begins.

Luckily Celty is making too much noise in the kitchen to hear there conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Best-seller, Nobel prize winner, translated in six different languages. Best seller. Best-seller." Izaya mumbles as he scrolls down the list of books by his new client. In the excitement of getting such a peculiar author, he didn't ask for many details when Shinra called and said he needs a favor :

"The writer is well known and has a fan base. But he could be a bit difficult in the beginning..."

"What's his name?"

"I think you know Shizuo."

"Shizuo?"

"Shizuo Hewajima-"

"The writer that never shows his face? How do you know him?" Izaya sayssuddenly interested.

"I know his brother" Shinra says. And after taking Hewajima's number, Izaya calls 7 times but never gets an answer. The next two days he kept his calls constant but still no answer. Izaya ignors the stack of books sent to him by Shinra. 'Shizuo's published books' a handwritten note says on top of the pile. Instead of reading those he is doing some standard research about Hewajima:

"Sold 7 mil-"

The phone rings. Izaya looks at the screen: 'unknown'.

"Hello." Izaya answers.

"I finished the manuscript."

-It's Hewajima. Izaya thinks and makes a note in the corner of his planner to add this number to his contacts. But before he could reach for his pen, Shizuo continues.

"I was going to send it to you but I don't have your email."

"That's because you didn't answer any of my calls."

"Well you kept calling while I'm working." He replies.

"So you're always working?" When Hewajima doesn't answer he continues. "I'll tell you my email if you promise to meet me."

"No."

"Oh? Why not?" He says curiously. "To be able to do my job I need to know my writers, don't I?- would you rather me come to your house?"

"I don't want to meet you."

"Don't be like that-"

"Just give me your dam email." Hewajima says. Izaya smirks at the creak in his formal speaking. Talking so politely is so boring but for this writer Izaya wanted to wait till he slips up.

Izaya puts his elbows on his desk and leans forward. His colleague in the desk in front of him sighs and busies herself with organizing her red pens, avoiding eye contact. She and the rest of the company don't know Izaya does to always end up with successful writers but that only fuels the jealousy that's boiling around all the other editors when he's talking with his clients. He has the power to spin anyone around his finger.

"You know it's tragic that my internet just happens to be down and I can't remember it. But-" The other line is dead and Izaya looks at the phone in hand. "Now that was rude Shizuo." He smirks.

15 minutes and 3 of his calls un-answered by Hewajima, he hears the "Bloop!" of a new email. It's from Shizuo with the manuscript. He chuckles and calls the publisher, Shinra.

"Hey Izaya."

"In exchange for telling Hewajima my email, and giving it to him without my consent, mind telling me Shizuo's address?" There is a sudden stumbling sound on Shinra's end.

"Why do you want to know his address? I thought we agreed that Shizuo doesn't like people visiting and you promised to work with him under these conditions." He says. Izaya can hear the faint rapid tapping of his foot. "I know that you have your own special tradition with writers but please make an exception for Shizuo."

"But, Shinra, I have some things I want to go over with him; Shizuo understands and is fine with the whole thing. But the line went dead before he could tell me where he lives." There is a long pause before Shinra says anything.

"I don't really believe you..." There is another pause and then a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to-"

"I'll get along with him. Be on my best behavior. Plus it'd be good for the book's publicity if Hewajima starts to actually show his face in public. His publicist keeps sending me emails saying to try and convince him to show up in a signing or something."

"Celty asked you?" There is a pause and then- "Fine, but Please don't annoy him and try to be patient, he's really stubborn." Before hanging up he says "Just don't tell Shizuo I'm the one who told you."


End file.
